


Misunderstanding

by chelseagirl



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl/pseuds/chelseagirl
Summary: Peggy and Daniel have a bit of a tiff.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_of_Mystery_36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_of_Mystery_36/gifts).



Peggy Carter stepped out of her hospital room, her arm in a sling and a brave smile on her face. Daniel Sousa greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek, and took her bag, as they headed towards the main doors.

She knew she was in trouble.

He settled her into the car, insisting on opening the door for her, putting her bag in the trunk and so forth. Then he slid behind the wheel, but instead of turning the key in the ignition, he turned to her, a serious look on his face.

“Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again.”

“It was my risk to take.” She looked as serious, and as stubborn, as he did.

“I had the situation well in hand.”

“You did not.” As if involuntarily, her eyes travelled down to his leg.

Now he looked angry. “How dare you, Peggy? How dare you pity me?”

“Daniel, you were not going to be able to get out of the way that quickly. I dove in front of you because I knew I could protect you.”

“Protect me!” he exclaimed. “How can you love me and need to protect me? How can you respect me?” He took a deep breath and looked at her. “How can you have loved Captain America and now love me, a cripple?” And then he looked away.

“Daniel Sousa!” she exclaimed. “Never, and I mean never, say that again. Don’t you know that one of the reasons I love you is because of the grace with which you handle the cards fate has dealt you? The way you refuse to let it get in your way? I’m sorry that my impulse to protect you is so offensive to you – and I have no doubt that under the same circumstances, you’d have dived in front of me, crutch and all.”

“But I can never be—“

“I met Steve Rogers before he became Captain America. He was small and skinny and the Army wouldn’t have him, but Dr. Erskine saw something in him. It was his heart, his spirit that Erskine saw, and that appealed to me first.”

“But . . .”

“The same heart, the same spirit that I see in you. Now no more of this talk, Daniel,” she said crisply. “You are a handsome, intelligent man who came out of the war missing part of a leg but nothing else. Not your spirit, which has remained unbroken. Not your heart, which is so good. So don’t fall into self-pity now. The SSR has recognized your worth by elevating you to the level of bureau chief, and you have won the heart of a rather,” she paused for effect, “discerning woman. Now . . . do as Peggy says, and kiss me.”

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> For "Miss_of_Mystery": You said you liked "sweet fluffy crap after angst" -- I think this moves in that direction at the end, however briefly. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is meant to be broken down into its constituent parts, so: Misunderstanding. Miss. Under. Standing. Etc.


End file.
